


Suzy, The Latte Girl

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Radio 3 RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: This is what happens when I get desperate to write...Suzy is a barista, Darcey is a patron of the cafe.





	Suzy, The Latte Girl

“There's a girl who works at Starbucks  
Who is very inspirational  
She is very inspirational because of many things...”

The words are coming so fast that she knows she has to be scribbling, hurrying to finish the writing before Suzy has a chance to catch her. She knows that this is ridiculous, but it’s so true...

“So today at 8:11  
I decided I should meet her  
I decided I should meet her  
In a proper formal way  
So today at 8:11  
When she smiled and said: "How are you?"  
I said: "Fine, and my name’s Darcey, "  
And she softly answered: "Hey."  
And I said "My name’s Darcey  
And thank you for the extra foam..."  
And she said her name was Suzy  
Which provides the inspiration for this poem:...”

She smiles to herself, looking up at the woman and starts the scribbling again, her smile soft. She knows she needs to hurry, but she can’t help it. She feels every word she writes, she’s shy, but she needs to be honest...

“Suzy, the latte girl  
Bring me java, bring me joy!  
Suzy, the latte girl  
I love her, I love her, I love her  
So I’d like to get my nerve up  
To recite my poem musical  
She would like the fact it’s musical  
Because she plays piano...”

She’s grinning now, almost humming the music to herself already making plans for what she will do when she comes clean. She wants, she needs Suzy.

“So today at 8:11  
Suzy told me she was playing  
In a band down in the village  
In the basement of a bar  
And she smoothly flipped the lever  
To prepare my double-latte  
But for me she made it triple!  
(And she didn’t think I knew)  
But I saw her flip the lever  
And for me she made it triple  
And I knew that triple-latte meant  
That Suzy loved me, too!...”

She is writing faster now, words flowing as she works, her smile getting clearer, although she does blush when she looks up to see Suzy looking at her. 

“I used to be the kind of girl  
Who’d run when love rushed toward her  
'Til finally a voice whispered: "Love can be yours  
If you step up to the counter and order, "  
Suzy, the latte girl  
Bring me java, bring me joy!  
Suzy, the latte girl...”

The song is done and she smiles, giving herself a second to arrange her clothing before finishing her drink, letting Suzy come to gather her cup, hiding her writing before moving to the open piano, the coffee bar encourages people to play. It might be a Starbucks, but they are in the west-end. 

She begins to play, then she begins to sing, aware only of what she is feeling, letting the words speak for her. She knows she could never normally say what she’s thinking, but she knows that this is why she needs to perform.

Suzy moves to join her, speechless but smiling. It’s the first time anyone has sung to her like this. 

“How long have you felt like that?”

“Since the moment we met...”

“You danced that day...”

Darcey can’t help but smile. She knew Suzy was watching her.

“Yes... I did...”

“You are... completely wonderful.”


End file.
